Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by NiomiChanKyun
Summary: <html><head></head>There was a time that I didn't know a thing about loyalty. I was naive and selfish. 'I am not the princess' are words that I wish still applied to me, but now my duty lies before my heart and those words are false, because, I am Princess Naruko. Eventual SasuXNaru</html>
1. Chapter 1

I am so sorry for like deleting that other story for some reason I could not get anymore done on it, but I swear that I will finish this one.

Disclaimer: I am not rich, therefore I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: Maybe ooc, little kid Naruto

* * *

><p>There was a time that I didn't know a thing about loyalty. A time where I would have never had the courage to stand and fight, even for the princess of the country that I live in. I was naive and selfish. Never looking looking back as I blindly ran in fear, so now I have to pay the price. 'I am not the princess' are words that I wish still applied to me, but now my duty lies before my heart and those words are false,<p>

because,

_I am _Princess Naruko.

"Stop running and get dressed, Naruto!"

"Sakura! Why do I have to?"

"Because I said so! Now get dressed." The blossom-haired girl glared at her younger friend, silently demanding him follow orders.

"Is anything the matter here?" The queen gently asked, as she passed the two in the hallway. She smiled brightly, her red lip-stick matching her hair perfectly. Sakura immediately bowed and slammed Naruto's head down as well, his blonde spikes sticking up through her fingers.

"No Ma'am." Sakura said obediently, watching as the queen and her blonde pig-tailed daughter left down the hallway. "Are you dumb? Why didn't you bow?" She hissed, bringing her fist down onto his head roughly, when the queen and princess left.

"I don't see why we have to bow down to someone who isn't any different from us." He said back just as hotly.

"She's our queen, that's why!"

"Who says?" Sakura frowned, she had never questioned her loyalty.

"Well, duh!" She said, tapping the blue eyed boy's nose.

"What is it?" He asked doubting his friend even had one.

"I'll tell you." She said with a sly smile.

"You will?" He asked eagerly.

"Get dressed first." She said and turned on her heel to head back to the kitchen.

"Sakura!" He whined, before giving up the fight and slumping to his room. He entered it looking up into the eyes of two of his three roommates. Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru. The latter of the three was asleep on his bed, the ten year old had developed an habit for falling asleep at the most convenient times, most likely from his equally lazy father, some wondered how he managed to become head guard. Kiba, the son of the animal keeper, shot him a toothy grin, turning back to the card game he was sorely losing with Gaara. Gaara, an orphan, like Naruto, was taken in by the queen and given a home, refused to play with Naruto as he saw him as a baby, though the blonde eight year-old was only two months younger than the boy. Kiba was one of the blonde's best friends, the two paired together was like an unstoppable bomb. The brown headed nine year old had a very similar personality to Naruto, so they were best friends from the start.

He slipped into their joined bathroom, passing Sai, a creepy, yet talented artist, in fact he studied under the queen's artist; Sasori and his apprentice: Deidara, and most were surprised he hadn't turned out like them, blowing things to smithereens. He sped past Chouji, the cook's son before could ask him for any food. He quickly changed and sped back out into the hallway looking for his pink haired friend. She was usually found in the kitchen or bathrooms, as she was the daughter of the head maid. He tried both of the places coming up short, and pondering where his green-eyed friend could be. He decided to check the courtyard where, she, Ino a nobles daughter, and Karin a citizen from within the kingdom fawned over the Uchiha Knight's sons, Sasuke and Itachi. Lo and behold there the three nine year olds were, lined up shoulder to should peeking through the neatly trimmed bushes.

"Sakura! Are you gong to tell me?" He yelled waving his hands and running towards them. Sakura clamped her hands over his mouth and drug him to the ground with him.

"Shuddap! You'll get us caught!"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey back again so soon! Yay! Until we get to the actual plot the chapters will be short!

Disclaimer: I will tell you when I own it.

Warnings: Murder oh no!

* * *

><p>"But, you didn't tell me what the answer was."<p>

"Isn't it obvious?" Ino asked.

"You told them?" He whined fearing the punishment that came from the words he had spoken about the queen.

"The answer is god." Sakura said, and Naruto, obviously not satisfied with that answer stomped off in another direction. No god could decide things like that when he wasn't even here.

Not watching where he was going he knocked into Hinata, a quiet noblewoman's daughter, who was followed by her cousin, Neji.

"N-naruto-kun?" She stammered shyly, outstretching her hand to pull him to his feet. She always confused the blonde boy as she rarely spoke in full formed sentences, and she always got red when he touched her, he didn't understand they were the same age and height, so there was no reason to be scared.

"Apologize servant." Neji said, stepping in front of his cousin's hand, and right onto Naruto's head.

"N-nej-i-nii-s-san!" She cried, tugging at his arm to no avail.

"Neji-san! Bullying is unyouthful and cruel!" A loud voice exclaimed.

"Yes! Gai-Sensei is correct!" Gai the castle steward and his apprentice, Lee jumped in. Lee looked to his friend, and eventually he let up and let his flustered cousin steer him away. He helped Naruto to his feet and told him to see the castle nurse. Not one to unreasonably disobey his elders he solemnly took to the twelve year old's order, and went to see the nurse. On his way there he heard a scream, deciding to ignore his broken nose and dirty face, he headed to where the scream came from. Stepping into a cracked door, he saw the pig-tailed princess struggling against a black haired man. Naruto opened his mouth then snapped it shut, the clanking of his teeth was enough to startle the man though, and he looked over with a hiss. It was Orochimaru, the princess' tutor.

"What do you want boy?" He said, struggling to keep his hand over the girl's mouth. She bit him and screamed at the petrified blue eyed boy.

"Come help me! Help me!" She screamed. Reaching out to him. Instead of helping her he turned on his heel and bolted from the room. He had to find help, the princess was in danger, grabbing the first adult he could find, he yanked on their arm.

"I-iru-uka-sen-sei! T-he, the Princ- the tutor, he, she!"

"Naruto, calm down, what happened?" Iruka asked, he was the kingdom elementary teacher, so he had a way with children. Kakashi, the royal bodyguard, had been on his way to find the princess, when he was stopped by Iruka, and decided to talk to him, now he was stopped by a brat, just his luck.

"Orochimaru is killing the princess!" He blurted in a gasp. That was all Kakashi needed to hear before he tucked Naruto under his arm and dragged Iruka along to the study room. But it was too late. Prince Naruko's blood painted the floor, and her body was laying lifeless across a couple desks. Naruto was dropped to the floor as the two adults rushed over to the girl's body.

"Princess." Iruka whispered.

"He'll start a war. " Kakashi said and Iruka looked at him puzzled.

"The king won't stand for this slaughter of his daughter, he'll start a war, the kingdom cannot afford another war."

"We'll do what is best for the kingdom then." Iruka said before looking down on Naruto. "He'll do." Kakashi said.

"I guess, he does look an awful lot like her." Iruka said, dabbing at his tears.

"I'll clean up here, go get him dressed." Kakashi said, clearly, though it was obvious he was as devastated as the two others.

"Iruka-Sensei, where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay kyunchins, I'm back with a new laptop! Did you miss me?

I know this chapter isn't that long, but the next one which is the about the banquet itself, will be even longer, promise!

Warnings: Most likely ooc

Disclaimer: I don't own

* * *

><p>Ten Years later.<p>

"Princess Naruko!" Sakura cursed her luck for being hired as lady in waiting for her I-used-to-be-servant-now-I'm-the-heir-to-the-throne best friend. She had found out that the princess died not long after Iruka and Kakashi made him over to look like the princess. She was then swindled into being his new lady in waiting. She had less than a hour to find Naruto and get him ready for the banquet being held for the Uchihas.

She sucked her teeth once again coming to a fork in the hallways. Turning around in a circle trying to figure out where he had headed. She caught her foot in her dress and went tumbling towards the floor.

She screwed her eyes shut awaiting the impact that never came, due to a tight grip on her wrist. She was yanked back to a standing position, and came to staring into hard onyx colored eyes. Speak of the devil.

"S-sasuke-sama." She said stepping back to bow a little.

"Where is the princess?" He asked looking her in the eyes. She was so nervous, she could faint.

"I-i'm actu-ally looking for her n-now." She squeaked, resembling her friend Hinata.

"I see." He grunted and let go of her, silently stalking off. One he was gone the bubblegum haired girl dropped to her knees, clutching her heart.

"Na-ru-to." She bit out, standing and storming off to the young blonde's bedroom. When she reached it she slung the door open and stuffed a dress and a few makeup things into a kit. She had a banquet to prepare the princess for, and she was damned determined to get him there.

She skimmed over the mental list of places the blonde could be, there was the servants quarters, where all his friends were, but he could also be with the king or queen, though the green-eyed girl doubted it, as they were most likely preparing for the banquet as well, then there was the possibility he could be with Jiraiya, as he did spend a good bit of his time with the perverted priest, Deciding to just check with Jiraiya, she headed off to the nurse's wing, where the pervert often spent his time with the big breasted nurse.

"And please tell me why I would do anything of the sort, brat?" Sakura smiled, so he was here.

"C'mon granny! If she finds me, I'll be in for more than a slap on the wrist." Sakura's smile widened, so the idiot was attempting to hide?

"And I care because?" Sakura peeked through the cracked door, to see Tsunade with her folded hands, and her chin resting on top of them, and Naruto, bent over her desk, his now natural long hair spilling all over her papers.

He was still petite after all the ruthless body training Kakashi had conducted, his body still had not stumbled upon any sign of puberty. His waist however had been pinched by daily corsets and his breasts were obviously fake, though, Kakashi hadn't needed to control his height, as he didn't grow much taller than Sakura.

"Granny, Sakura is really-"

"Is really what?" She choose that time to step in.

"E-eh! S-sakura-chan! You're really pretty!" He sheepishly scratched the back of head, a habit he still retained from childhood.

"Uh huh." She hummed unconvinced.

"What brings you here?" Sakura turned to the busty nurse, and smiled.

"The princess has to attend the banquet." Tsunade nodded, expecting as much.

"But-"

"No buts, you are going. Can I borrow your bathroom?" Tsunade waved her hand dismissively and concentrated on her paperwork. Naruto hung his head as Sakura bowed to Tsunade and unceremoniously dragged the boy to the bathroom. Once inside the small room, she handed him the dress.

"Thanks for not makin' it pink."

"Thank you and making, Naruko, but you're welcome." She said with a small smile, he rolled his eyes and turned around, letting his red dress fall to the floor and slipping on the baby blue and orange one.

"As much as I hate that dress that is the one King Minato asked you to wear."

"Why do ya hate it so much, S'kura- Chan." The blonde grinned wolfishly.

"Keep it up and I'll tell Kakashi that you aren't using correct grammar." She watched his smile dropped and his teeth grip his bottom lip in a worried glance at her in the mirror.

"You wouldn't."

"But I would, dear princess." He sucked his teeth and obediently tilted his head back in order to allow the girl to style his hair into a long braid. In the ten years, he had only been allowed to cut his hair once, as a result it had just about reached his hips, not that he liked it, if he knew what Kakashi would do to him he might've cut it long ago, but unfortunately the silver haired man had hidden what the punishment would be, so that made the blonde all the more terrified to do it.

"Here, put these on." He silently thanked his best friend, for getting him shoes that barely had a heel, after what had happened last time he was rather frightened of the heeled fashion statements. "Yamoto said you have to wear heels."

"Why? Does he want me to break my neck."

"Orders from the king, besides I think he enjoys your suffering." She laughed, imagining the royal guard's expression, if he caught the princess stumbling around in heels.

"Its hard to believe that he isn't related to a certain silver haired bodyguard."

"That's true, but at least they aren't too high." Sakura agreed, dusting the bridge of of his nose and cheeks with powder. She swiped some lip-gloss on his lips and a hint of mascara and light blue eye-shadow, before deeming him a masterpiece.

"Thanks Sakura-chan, hey do you want to come with me?" Sakura almost choked before staring at her blonde friend in amazement.

"Naruto, you know I cant-"

"Sure you can, I can tell them I invited you, no one can say no to this face." He puckered his lips and forced some tears into his eyes. "Besides your friends'll be there."

"Please don't slur together your words." She sighed. "I guess I could stay for a couple hours."

"Yay!" He cheered and slung his hands around her neck.

"What am I going to wear?" She wondered aloud, and Naruto gathered his dress into his arms, before pulling her out of the bathroom and back towards his room. Tsunade waved after them, knowing she would see them both at the banquet.

Once in his bedroom, he pulled a number of dresses from his closet and Sakura ran around attempting to catch them all.

"Naruto, the waist in all these are-"

"Aha!" The boy exclaimed startling the pinked haired maid. "I had been saving this one, I got it made just for you, begged the king for it for days." He held up a scarlet dress with cotton candy pink lace frilling (A/N: I don't believe this is a word XD) out everywhere. Gently laying the dresses she had in her hands on the bed she grasped the fabric with cautious hands

"N-naruto." She breathed.

"Do you like it?" He asked softly. She took in a shuddering breath, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I love it!" She cried glomping her best friend and sniffling into his shoulder.

"Why are you crying Sakura-chan?"

"The fact that you would do something like this for me, a servant."

"Pfffft- S'kura-chan did you forget that I was a servant too, I'm not some spoiled brat that furgets about his friends just because he got a higher title, who'dya take me for?"

"Naruto, I love you, you idiot." She said pulling him back in for a hug.

"Of course you do!" He let out a loud laugh and patted her on the back. She changed into the dress, and slipped on a pair of heels Naruto also got for her, as his feet were a bit bigger than her own. She applied a little make up and turned from the mirror.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked after fixing her dress over her shoes.

"Wait, and here." He said, combing something into her hair. Her hand went up to touch it and he spun her to look in the mirror at the red ornamented comb he had tucked behind her ear.

"Its beautiful, thank you!" She beamed, turning around to hug him again.

"You're welcome." He said, breaking away from the hug to turn to the door. "Kakashi? Are you out there?" He asked mindful of his grammar around the silver headed bodyguard.

"Yes ma'am, I am, is there anything you need?" Naruto snickered, and Sakura lightly tapped him on the head.

"We are about to head out, Kaka-sensei." Sakura said, loud enough for th eman to hear her outside the door.

"The both of you?"

"Yep! I invited her!" Naruto exclaimed slinging open the door to meet Kakashi's face.

"I see. Well then let's go, shall we?" He gave a 'u' eyed smiled, though it was hard to tell if it was sincere, with the majority of his face covered up the way it was. He offered a hand which Naruto begrudgingly took, and headed off towards the dining hall, Sakura not far behind them.

When they made it to the dining hall the chaos was incredible, cooking assistants running around and maids setting the endless rows of tables. Sakura rushed forward as to help them when Naruto small soft hand grasped her own.

"You are a guest tonight, you cannot join them, let them do their job." Kakashi said sternly heading back towards the door. Sakura looked down to where Naruto's hand grasped her own and her eyes trailed up to meet his. He nodded and gave a small smile, before tugging her along to follow Kakashi.

* * *

><p>G-guess who is coming in next chappie? Read and review! Show your love!<p> 


End file.
